


For Sameed

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: It's old art from 2016.My boyfriend (when we weren't dating yet) showed me Undertale and I drew for him Chara for his birthday.
Kudos: 4





	For Sameed




End file.
